


Il Ghiaccio nel Cuore

by Graffias



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate ha sedici anni e alle spalle una storia fatta di perdite che non ha ancora affrontato nel modo giusto. Vive in un mondo tutto suo troppo piccolo, e non vede per lei un futuro.<br/>Un giorno decide di spiare all’interno di una villetta all’apparenza abbandonata, incontrando così un misterioso ragazzo con fin troppa voglia di conoscerla.<br/>Cosa lega Kate a quel ragazzo?<br/>Può la scelta di una persona qualsiasi rovinare indirettamente la vita di qualcun altro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Ghiaccio nel Cuore

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 24-01-2009.

  
Penso che molti di noi nella propria vita abbiamo avuto dei periodi di stasi, in cui vedevamo l’intero mondo muoversi intorno a noi a dispetto del nostro piccolo universo interiore. Periodi brutti, grigi, che abbiamo affrontato totalmente o in parte, bene o male, che ci hanno resi più forti o più deboli; ciò che è certo è che ognuno li ha combattuti, o li combatte, in modo del tutto personale per poi uscirne diversi.  
C’è anche chi decide di arrendersi senza combatterli.  
Sono lunghe fasi, durante le quali qualsiasi strada ci sembra inutile e impraticabile: rimaniamo legati al passato, per poi restare sgomenti di fronte a quanto siamo cambiati non appena abbiamo dei momenti di lucidità.  
Il cambiamento ci sembra un obbligo, una strada a senso unico da percorrere sbuffando, e tutto quello che abbiamo di più prezioso, in modo angosciante, sono i ricordi più cari del nostro passato intramezzati dai ricordi più dolorosi; sono lì, cristallizzati, ormai privi di colore, ma senza di loro il presente ci fa paura.  
La verità è che temiamo di scoprire chi siamo diventati, per questo non mettiamo da parte quei ricordi.  
Nel frattempo loro restano lì, e pesano e invadono il nostro cuore; sono vetri taglienti e sporchi, sembrano ghiaccio che gela i nostri sentimenti e le nostre emozioni.  
Sì, sono proprio come il ghiaccio invernale e portano il letargo.  
È il ghiaccio nel cuore, lo potrà sciogliere solo la primavera.  
  
Questa non è una storia per voi, questa è una storia per me. Mi spiego meglio: la sto scrivendo per me, per poterla rileggere quando ne avrò voglia, perché mi faccia compagnia quando dovrò riaffrontare il _ghiaccio_ nella mia vita, e perché no, per farla leggere a chi verrà dopo di me.  
Quindi, mio caro lettore, se stai leggendo questa storia ma non sei nemmeno un mio cugino di quarto grado, sei invitato a smettere immediatamente di leggere e a ficcare il tuo lungo naso da qualche altra parte.  
  
Non vuoi smettere? Va bene, continua pure a leggere, ma ti avverto: questa non è una storia d’amore drammatica, qui non parlerò di come un uomo mi sconvolse la vita portandomi a scegliere fra lui o la morte. O forse sì.  
Non scriverò nomi completi, né dirò esattamente dove si svolsero i fatti, né posso assicurare che i dialoghi verranno trascritti fedelmente – il tempo passa per tutti e fa danni alla memoria – e da questo esatto momento smetterò di parlare solo con te.  
  
Immaginate di avere fra le mani una di quelle palle di vetro con la neve e con dentro un paesaggio; scrollatela bene, fino a quando l’acqua non farà qualche bolla, e poi fissate attentamente lo scenario: su una piccola stradina vedrete arrancare me a sedici anni.  
Mi chiamo Kate, ho gli occhi e i capelli castani e la pelle che si screpola fin troppo facilmente. All’epoca giravo sempre con un cappotto nero, lungo fino alle ginocchia, e una lunghissima sciarpa multicolore. Tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno era costantemente dentro allo zaino rosso che portavo sempre con me: tenevo le mie cose lì dentro anche quand’ero in camera mia.  
Adoravo camminare in equilibrio sopra i muretti innevati mormorando a bassa voce le storie che inventavo, quindi, in poche parole, ero la scema del villaggio. Della scuola, s’intende.  
Mio padre morì in un incidente stradale quando io avevo solo otto anni: stava ritornando da una visita ai nonni e fu coinvolto in un tamponamento a catena; i miei nonni materni erano morti già da tempo, e mamma non ebbe cuore di lasciare i consuoceri così soli e lontani da me, la loro unica nipote, così ci trasferimmo nella città vicina, da loro.  
Mamma iniziò a lavorare giorno e notte, non ci vedevamo quasi mai, e cinque anni dopo i nonni morirono di vecchiaia, assistiti da me e da numerosi medici e infermieri durante tutto il lunghissimo periodo di degenza.  
Non ricordo quando accadde di preciso, so solo che ad un certo punto, fra i mattoni-atteggiamenti che facevano parte della mia personalità, ne comparve uno nuovo e misterioso, nero. Lentamente gli altri mattoni che lo circondavano si venarono di nero, e così fecero anche quelli accanto a quest’ultimi: un processo di contaminazione così lento e latente che quando me ne accorsi pensai fosse normale.  
Il mondo fuori dalla mia testa era un vero inferno, tra l’altro pieno di gente che non avrebbe mai smesso di indicarmi cos’era giusto o cosa, invece, sbagliato; e sempre e solo nei momenti meno opportuni: quando sarei stata io a chiederlo non mi avrebbe risposto nessuno.  
Non provavo alcun interesse per gli altri, osservandoli pensavo che i miei lunghi dialoghi solitari fossero cento volte più soddisfacenti e molto più pieni di ironia; le cose erano due: o io ero migliore dei miei coetanei, o i miei coetanei erano migliori di me. Io credevo di più alla seconda opzione.  
Non ero così vittimista come può all’apparenza sembrare, anzi, credo di aver sviluppato in quegli anni un senso dell’umorismo che non ha uguali; certo, un umorismo macabro, ma si tratta pur sempre di umorismo.  
Mi davano fastidio le ragazzine che urlavano ai quattro venti di volersi suicidare per amore: il suicidio è l’atto di autodistruzione per eccellenza, merita rispetto, non gesti teatrali e smielate parole d’addio, grazie.  
Non capivo perché mai si dovesse fare tanto rumore per andar via.  
Una volta, durante una gita al mare, mentre gli altri ragazzi cantavano davanti al falò, io alle loro spalle raccolsi delle vecchie corde che dei pescatori avevano lasciato per la spiaggia; la mia idea era quella di annodarle tutte per poi farne un cappio per impiccarmi. Stavano cantando una vecchia canzone dei Beatles quando mi resi conto che il pilastro sporgente della vecchia casa abbandonata che avevo scelto non avrebbe retto il mio peso. Buttai il cappio a terra imprecando contro la mia sfortuna, gli altri continuarono a cantare tranquillamente “ _All you need is love_ ”.  
Un’altra volta ancora, durante il campeggio con i miei zii materni, mi ritrovai ad ammirare un dirupo estasiata. Avevo già deciso di buttarmi giù, quando il più piccolo dei miei cugini mi spintonò accidentalmente e finii giù, impigliandomi ad un ramo sporgente. Fu lì che capii che non ci si può proprio suicidare in santa pace.  
La mia vita era un film in bianco e nero, dove solo poche cose erano colorate. Io guardavo tutto seduta sotto un albero, e quando vedevo qualcosa di colorato l’afferravo con un lazo per poi trascinarla fino a me. Appendevo quegli oggetti colorati all’albero, che era diventato così il mio personale Albero di Natale, legandoli indissolubilmente al mio piccolo mondo; infine tornavo a rivolgere il mio sguardo sul quaderno infinito su cui scrivevo, nell’attesa del prossimo avvistamento.  
In quel periodo avevo anche smesso di andare tutti i giorni a scuola, non ne avevo voglia. Non che la marinassi: la mattina non mi alzavo dal letto, e ormai stavo quasi per rischiare l’espulsione.  
Non studiavo, non capivo perché mai dovessi perdere tempo per riempirmi la testa di nozioni che di certo non l’avrebbero resa piena sul serio e nascosta in biblioteca, leggevo solo ciò che piaceva a me.  
Avevo perso anche l’appetito, semplicemente sentivo che il cibo non mi aiutava e i sapori non mi soddisfacevano. All’inizio mamma non se ne accorse nemmeno, fu quando il frigorifero si riempì di avanzi che capì che c’era qualcosa di strano; cominciò a chiedermi se avevo mangiato la cena che mi aveva preparato, e io rispondevo sincera: “ _Sì, l’ho riscaldata e ho mangiato la mia porzione_ ”, non mi rendevo conto di quanto fosse piccola quella _porzione_.  
Quando ogni settimana andavamo dal medico, mentre seduta sul lettino mi allacciavo le stringhe delle scarpe, era straziante sentire il medico consigliare a mamma di portarmi da uno psicologo: lei si rifiutava, diceva che si trattava solo del classico periodo di crisi adolescenziale, che sarebbe passato.  
Mi faceva male vedere come lei non accettasse il nostro fallimento, mi faceva male sapere che se fossi andata dallo psicologo per tutti sarebbe stata la conferma della mia pazzia, un marchio che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto togliermi in quel piccolo paese, e lei non voleva rovinare il mio futuro.  
Non glielo dissi mai, mai io non vedevo un futuro, mi sentivo così inutile da non costruire progetti. Vivevo solo di presente immediato e passato infinito, perché nulla sarebbe tornato a come quando c’era ancora papà.  
  
Il giorno in cui iniziò tutto stavo tornando dalle ripetizioni di matematica della signora Rose.  
Odiavo la matematica, non capivo perché mai si dovesse costringere due simboli, a cui era stato associato il nome “ _due_ ”, ad unirsi per creare un altro simbolo di nome “ _quattro_ ”; per me quella materia era solo una mera costrizione rispetto a tutto ciò che simboli e parole potevano essere, una cosa inutile e noiosa insomma.  
La signora Rose viveva da sola da anni ed era prossima ai sessant’anni, era minuta, sembrava fragile, casa sua era piena di foto di sua figlia e suo nipote, e puzzava di muffa.  
C’era un lungo tratto di strada fra lei e casa nostra, all’andata mi accompagnava sempre mamma prima di ritornare al lavoro, mentre al ritorno le dicevo che avrei preso l’autobus. Mentivo, facevo tutta la strada a piedi.  
Non so dirvi il perché di questa bugia, potrei dirvi che fosse perché ero masochista e quindi adoravo gelarmi e sfiancarmi, ma la realtà è che quella camminata in qualche modo mi rasserenava: camminavo in equilibrio lungo i muretti che costeggiavano la strada, alle volte fischiettando, altre parlando a me stessa a bassa voce, non preoccupandomi di cos’avrebbero detto gli altri, tanto quella era una zona quasi disabitata.  
La casa successiva a quella della signora Rose era molto dopo, una graziosa villetta con giardino. Andavo a ripetizioni già da tre settimane, ma mi ero sempre limitata a guardarne solo la facciata: era circondata da un recinto di ferro verniciato di nero, un po’ scrostato, il tetto era basso, le porte di legno scuro e le mura bianche. L’abitazione seguente era parecchio lontana, sembrava quasi aleggiasse una strana atmosfera intorno a quella villa.  
Quel giorno mi guardai intorno e, dopo aver visto che non c’era nessuno in giro, decisi di avvicinarmi.  
Strinsi le mani intorno alle sbarre di ferro, provando ad osservare meglio quello che si poteva vedere da lì: il garage era aperto e c’erano degli attrezzi da falegname ai piedi del grande albero alla destra della villetta. Misi su il broncio, la cosa mi dispiaceva: avrei preferito fosse disabitata, sarebbe stato un ottimo rifugio per suicidarmi in santa pace. A meno che non scegliessi qualche trave tarlata, s’intende.  
In quel momento si affacciò dalla porta un ragazzo; quando mi vide alzò il braccio in segno di saluto e corse verso me sorridendo, cosa che mi lasciò basita: indietreggiai di qualche passo.  
Era molto più alto di me, col viso rotondo e gli occhi e i capelli neri, i suoi occhi mi fissarono curiosi e stranamente pieni di felicità; c’era un qualcosa di familiare in lui, che al momento mi sfuggiva. Quella fu la prima volta che vidi colui che mi avrebbe cambiata per sempre.  
\- Ciao! – mi disse stringendo anche lui le mani intorno alle barre. – Non credevo ci fossero miei coetanei qui intorno! Come ti chiami? –  
Ero imbarazzata, mi aveva colto sul fatto ed ero sicura che di conseguenza avrei risposto balbettando.  
\- Io… io… io passavo da qui per caso e… credevo che questa casa fosse disabitata… - lui sorrise apertamente.  
\- Immagino che in molti lo pensino! Io e mamma usciamo da casa praticamente mai, lei più che essere protettiva è ossessiva! Pensa che ci facciamo portare la spesa dal fattorino!  
Io mi chiamo Max, tu? -  
\- Mi chiamo Kate. – risposi titubante. – Che scuola frequenti? Non ti ho mai visto nemmeno sugli autobus… - la città era piccola, ci conoscevamo quasi tutti.  
\- Mia mamma preferisce che frequenti delle lezioni private a casa, vado a scuola solo per gli esami finali. –  
\- Capisco. – annuii, cercando mentalmente un saluto cordiale e distaccato per chiudere velocemente l’incontro: odiavo conoscere nuove persone, era la prima fonte d’imbarazzo per me, ma lui sembrava ben intenzionato a conoscermi meglio.  
\- Non ti avevo mai vista, abiti qui vicino? – mi domandò, sempre fissandomi felice come un bambino il giorno di Natale.  
\- No, vado a ripetizioni di matematica dalla signora Rose. –  
\- La signora Rose è una gran brava donna. – disse con espressione solenne; la cosa m’incuriosì, sembrava conoscerla bene, _strano_.  
\- Quindi tu e tua madre un qualcuno lo frequentate. – commentai, provando a nascondere malamente una frecciata per ripagarlo dell’imbarazzo che mi provocava.  
\- Beh, - sorrise. – dire che io e mamma frequentiamo qualcuno è una parola grossa! La conosco per sentito dire. –  
\- Ah. –  
Improvvisamente una voce femminile matura urlò il suo nome.  
\- Max? Max, tesoro, dove sei? In garage? –  
\- Sono qui mamma! – gridò lui di rimando verso la casa. – Arrivo! – poi si rivolse di nuovo a me.  
\- Senti, - parlò mettendo le mani in tasca, adesso sembrava lui imbarazzato. – sarò schietto: non ho molti miei coetanei con cui passare un po’ di tempo, credevo proprio di essere l’unico qui nei dintorni!, quindi non mi dispiacerebbe se tu ogni tanto dopo le ripetizioni passassi di qui… -  
\- Max? – lo richiamò di nuovo la madre dalla casa; pensai fosse antipatica anche solo senza averla mai vista.  
\- E tua madre? – gli dissi io. – Hai detto che è ossessiva, motivo per cui penso non conosci nessuno. Cosa pensi che dirà? – lui rise.  
\- Mamma non deve saperlo! – scrollò le spalle. – Basta solo che tu venga qui e mi richiami in qualche modo, poi, appena ti farò cenno, entrerai arrampicandoti dall’albero. – m’indicò l’albero alla destra della casa. – Sai arrampicarti? –  
\- Sì. – risposi distrattamente, osservando quanto i rami fossero robusti.  
\- Bene, allora se ti va io sono qui! – mi salutò con un cenno della testa e andò via.  
Rimasi per un po’ a fissare sconcertata la porta d’ingresso della villa, poi inspirai a fondo e tornai alla mia attività preferita: camminare sopra i muretti fischiettando.  
  
Ero continuamente persa nel mio piccolo universo, quindi mi ritrovai a pensare a lui solo il successivo pomeriggio di ripetizioni – due volte alla settimana, il mercoledì e il venerdì – quando camminando sul muretto mi fermai a passarmi il lip stick protettivo proprio davanti alla villetta; giocherellai per parecchi minuti col tappo prima di decidermi.  
Le mie compagne di scuola passavano il tempo a raccontarsi le loro avventure e ribellioni ai propri genitori, di come riuscivano ad ingannarli uscendo con i propri fidanzati facendo finta di essere da un’amica, o magari arrampicandosi proprio su un albero accanto alla finestra. Da quel punto di vista, se mi fossi arrampicata su un albero per parlare con un ragazzo, avrei fatto finalmente una cosa tipicamente da adolescenti e _normale_ ; certo, non sarei andata a raccontarlo in giro, anche perché a chi avrei dovuto raccontarlo?, però rompere almeno una sola volta le regole stava esercitando su di me un certo fascino.  
D’altra parte poi avremmo dovuto parlare, e quello sarebbe stato un bel problema: se mi avesse chiesto di me, cosa gli avrei detto? Di quella volta che mi ero rotta una gamba scivolando sul marciapiede ghiacciato di fronte casa mia? Era quello l’unico evento rilevante dei miei ultimi otto anni, non avevo hobby, non avevo passioni, né tantomeno li cercavo, mi accontentavo sempre di poco e mi bastava guardare come il vento trascinava le foglie. Badate: mentalmente facevo fare dei dialoghi assurdi alle foglie, facendole imprecare parecchio fra di loro.  
La tattica da seguire era indubbiamente una sola: ascoltarlo e commentare a monosillabi, se avessi avuto fortuna sarebbe stato un gran logorroico. Così andai a vederlo e ad ascoltarlo per un po'.  
Decisi che un buon modo per richiamarlo fosse la cosa che mi riusciva meglio: fischiare. Si affacciò dalla porta del garage al secondo fischio, era raggiante, e mi fece cenno di arrampicarmi sull’albero.  
Giunta sul ramo più alto non potei fare a meno di pensare che morire cadendo da un albero fosse una cosa poco _decorosa_ , peggio ancora se si è un voyeur.  
\- Ciao! – mi salutò allegramente appena misi i piedi a terra.  
\- Ciao. – ricambiai monotona, scrollandomi la neve che dai rami mi era caduta addosso.  
\- Seguimi, presto! –  
Lo seguii guardandomi intorno circospetta, aspettandomi di vedere da un momento all’altro sua madre affacciarsi da una finestra sbraitando il suo nome.  
Entrata in garage scoprii con mia enorme sorpresa che aveva trasformato il luogo in una piccola falegnameria, e le pareti erano interamente ricoperte da graziose casette per uccellini di varia foggia.  
\- Caspita. – mi lasciai sfuggire stupita.  
\- Ti piacciono? – sì, era proprio raggiante. – Io adoro gli uccelli: possono volare dove e quanto vogliono e innalzarsi in alto nel cielo, così passo il tempo a costruire casette per attirarli e averli un po’ vicino. –  
\- Ne hai costruite un po’ troppe, forse. – lui alzò le spalle.  
\- Dopo aver finito le prime ero così soddisfatto che ho voluto costruirne altre. Mi piace, mi aiuta a passare il tempo e a sfogarmi. –  
Posai lo zaino a terra, allentai il nodo della sciarpa e mi sedetti su un tavolo mezzo vuoto, di fronte a lui.  
\- Immagino non sia facile per te occupare il tempo, sei sempre a casa. – riprese il suo lavoro con un seghetto; ero intenzionata a fissare bene ogni suo movimento, per trarne inutili spunti per altrettanto inutili discorsi.  
\- Sì. – sospirò. – Vedi, mio padre è morto improvvisamente prima che io nascessi, per mia madre sono tutto, l’unico ricordo di lui, per questo è così ossessiva: non ha mai saputo andare avanti, è rimasta legata al passato.–  
Avrei voluto consigliargli di dirle di andare da un buon psicanalista, ma tenni il consiglio per me.  
\- Penso sia stato molto duro per te crescere così. – iniziai a dondolare i piedi.  
\- Effettivamente sì: confesso che ho una certa mania verso le interazioni umane. –  
\- Si vede. – non riuscii a trattenermi dal dire, ma lui rise.  
\- In questi anni le uniche persone con cui ho parlato sono medici, quando sono stato male, professori e vari idraulici o operai quando ripariamo qualcosa.  
Ha sempre avuto paura che mi faccia male, da bambino non mi ha fatto mai giocare con gli altri. –  
\- È strano che in città non abbia mai sentito parlare di voi. – dissi sincera. – Sai com’è, casa vostra sembra disabitata, nessuno vi vede in giro… -  
\- …e in teoria dovrebbero esserci parecchi pettegolezzi su di noi. – concluse lui.  
\- Sì, di solito la gente quando vede qualcosa di strano fa presto a parlare a sproposito. – lui sorrise e iniziò a scartavetrare il bordo di una tavoletta.  
\- La gente ama aver qualcosa di cui sparlare, ma forse io e mamma stiamo così tanto per i fatti nostri che pensano non valga la pena perder tempo parlando di qualcuno con cui a propria volta non si parlerà mai. –  
Guardai l’orologio.  
\- Devo andare. – dissi scendendo giù dal tavolo.  
\- _Così_ presto? –  
\- Mia madre non sa che sono qui, non vorrei farla preoccupare. – rimisi lo zaino in spalla.  
\- Tornerai? – mi domandò speranzoso.  
\- Uhm, ho di nuovo ripetizioni mercoledì. –  
\- Allora a mercoledì! – sorrise soddisfatto. – Ti accompagno! –  
Uscimmo dal garage e mi accompagnò fino ai piedi dell’albero; quando fui dall’altra parte del recinto ci salutammo silenziosamente con un cenno della mano.  
  
Mercoledì arrivò come al solito senza che io me ne rendessi conto: tutte le giornate per me erano uguali, un continuo monotono ripetersi di sole-che-sorge e sole-che-tramonta.  
Quando l’auto di mamma sfrecciò davanti alla villetta pensai che tutto sommato non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto andare nuovamente da Max, così finite le ripetizioni andai davanti al recinto a fischiare. Come mi aspettavo, Max era in trepidante attesa, e mi fece immediatamente cenno di salire sull’albero.  
Appena scesi si guardò intorno e poi mi disse:  
\- Vieni, oggi voglio farti vedere una cosa! – assentii.  
Lo seguì dietro al garage; restai meravigliata quando vidi che il muro posteriore era letteralmente coperto di rampicanti sempreverdi e casette per uccellini che pullulavano di scriccioli. Le rampicanti, col loro colore, si ribellavano al freddo e contrastavano il bianco della neve – caduta in mattinata – e gli scriccioli, così piccoli e teneri ma dal trillo potente, saltellavano di ramo in ramo, o facevano capolino dalle loro casette multiformi e colorate: era una scena che faceva sciogliere il cuore, sembrava di essere in un piccolo angolo di paradiso invernale.  
\- È bellissimo! – esclamai a voce troppo alta; lui sorridendo m’invitò ad abbassare il tono, o sua madre mi avrebbe sentita.  
\- È bellissimo! – ripetei a bassa voce. – Non avrei mai immaginato che tu avessi fatto un lavoro del genere! –  
\- Il merito è della natura: le rampicanti son cresciute da sé, non m’intendo molto di giardinaggio, e gli scriccioli sono aumentati mese dopo mese, si saranno richiamati fra loro. –  
\- Ma tua madre ne è contenta? –  
\- Fino a quando non finirà come ne “ _Gli uccelli_ ” di Hitchcock pensò di sì! – sorrise.  
Non so come accadde, ma risi, e la mia risata mi risultò arrugginita, _strana_ , come se non fossi più abituata a farlo. In effetti era vero.  
Entrammo nel garage, sistemai le mie cose in un angolo e lo guardai da vicino mentre riprendeva il suo lavoro: stava costruendo una casetta a due piani con un mini “giardino” recintato.  
\- È molto carina. – commentai.  
\- È ancora da verniciare però. Penso di farlo domani. – annuii perdendomi a guardare meglio la sua intera produzione appesa alle mura.  
\- Sai, - gli dissi. – forse non ho mai saputo nulla di te e tua madre perché generalmente m’interessa poco quello che accade in città. –  
\- Come mai? – alzai le spalle.  
\- Sono molto solitaria. – mi sedetti sul tavolo. – Ho delle piccole cose a cui sono legata, e sto sempre molto attenta che nessuno me le calpesti. –  
\- Forse stai _troppo_ attenta. – mi rivolse uno sguardo fugace.  
\- Forse. Mio padre è morto in un incidente quando io ero piccola, e io e mamma ci siamo trasferite qui a vivere dai nonni. Mamma ha iniziato a lavorare giorno e notte, sia per mantenerci sia per non pensare troppo a papà penso, e io mi sono occupata dei nonni fino a quando non sono morti.  
Ci sono cose di cui io e mamma non abbiamo mai parlato o che non abbiamo mai affrontato. – inspirai a lungo.  
\- Mi sono costruita il mio piccolo mondo, - continuai. - ho dato un significato alle cose e ai fatti da sola, fatico ad uscire “ _fuori_ ”, anche perché spesso non vengo capita. –  
\- Non credi che questo possa essere solo una tua impressione? –  
\- Cosa? – ero così persa nella mia profonda riflessione-autocommiserazione, fatta stranamente a voce alta, che non avevo colto cosa mi stesse chiedendo.  
\- Che gli altri non ti capiscano, non credi di pensarlo troppo a priori? –  
\- Beh, gli altri mi hanno sempre etichettata come una tipa stramba perché sono molto introversa, sono stati loro i primi ad escludermi. – osservai in tono neutro.  
\- Quindi ti sei avvicinata a me perché anch’io sono un escluso. – era un’affermazione, ma non lo disse con tono ferito, mi stava fissando serio.  
\- Sì. – sospirai. – E anche perché sei solo, cioè, ti potrà sembrare stupido, ma non riesco a parlare con più persone alla volta, non mi piace la folla. –  
\- Tre persone per te sono una “ _folla_ ”? – sorrise.  
\- Non è questo, è che non riesco a inserirmi bene nei discorsi quando sono in tanti a parlare, divento automaticamente una muta spettatrice, e penso ad una battuta brillante solo dopo che il momento opportuno è passato. –  
\- Penso succeda perché sei cresciuta da sola, - disse spargendo della colla. – e hai avuto parecchie perdite. Sei molto emotiva, tutto qui. Dovresti solo provare a fare dei primi passi verso l’” _esterno_ ”, con me l’hai fatto! – mi sorrise, e lo ricambiai timidamente.  
\- Siamo due persone che hanno affrontato una solitudine forzata in modo diverso. – constatai a voce alta.  
\- Esattamente. – incollò dei pezzetti di recinto alla base della casetta. – Io non ho paura del mondo esterno, tu sì, ma non so dirti quale delle due cose possa essere più pericolosa. –  
\- Ho faticato tanto per mettere insieme tutti i pezzetti della mia vita, li ho legati tutti insieme sudando, ma allo stesso tempo senza aspettarmi niente da loro. – parlai con lo sguardo basso.  
\- È questo il punto: tu sai benissimo che ciò che hai legato, ciò che hai reso a tutti gli effetti la tua vita, è solo passato. Dovresti sciogliere tutti questi nodi, lasciare il passato al passato: non fare come mia madre. –  
Calò un silenzio non imbarazzante ma denso, mantenni lo sguardo basso finché non guardai l’orologio.  
\- Devo andare adesso. –  
\- Ci vediamo venerdì? – domandò con quel tono speranzoso che ormai conoscevo bene, e che mi strappò un sorriso.  
\- Sì. – scesi dal tavolo, ripresi le mie cose e lui mi accompagnò fino all’albero; come la volta precedente ci salutammo con silenzioso cenno della mano.  
  
Aveva detto che il giorno dopo avrebbe dipinto la casetta.  
Era un’azione semplice, forse anche un’imbranata come me sarebbe stata capace di dipingere una casetta per uccelli senza far danni.  
Forse sarebbe stato bello fare per la prima volta qualcosa insieme a qualcun altro.  
Il giorno successivo, dopo pranzo, decisi di non aspettare venerdì per vederlo e andare da lui invece di recarmi in biblioteca, come facevo tutti i giorni.  
Non lo dissi a mia madre: all’epoca non capii il perché di quest’altra bugia, ma a posteriori mi rendo conto che lo feci perché avevo appena costruito il mio primissimo angolino privato, legando figuratamente Max con un lazo per trascinarlo fino sotto al mio albero; solo che, fortunatamente per lui, non l’avevo appeso: gli avevo dedicato un vero e proprio angolo all’ombra dei rami. Ed ero gelosa di quell’angolo.  
Quando Max, dopo il mio fischio, venne ad accogliermi, lo trovai ancora più felice del solito di vedermi, e nei suoi occhi lessi anche la certezza che io sarei venuta quel giorno.  
\- Posso aiutarti a dipingere? – gli domandai togliendomi il cappotto.  
\- Certo! – mi sorrise e m’indicò i colori e i pennelli. – Lì ci sono i colori che uso di solito, colora pure la facciata frontale! – m’incoraggiò.  
\- Ma questa è la prima volta che dipingo qualcosa, e se poi il risultato è brutto? Se combino qualche pasticcio con i pennelli? Non è meglio se dipingo il retro? –  
\- Non essere così catastrofica! – rise, sporcandomi di proposito una mano con una pennellata rossa. – È solo una casetta! Indossa i guanti e datti da fare, su! –  
\- “ _Indossa i guanti_ ”, – brontolai seccata. – prima mi sporchi e poi mi dici di indossare i guanti! – per tutta risposta mi diede una pennellata sull’altra mano.  
Lo guardai basita, immediatamente i miei occhi caddero sugli altri pennelli: ne afferrai uno, lo intinsi nella vernice verde e gli sporcai una mano anch’io.  
Iniziò una piccola lotta, ci rincorremmo a lungo intorno al tavolo senza che io riuscissi a sporcarlo di nuovo, e alla fine, stanca e stremata dalle risate, cedetti.  
\- Dovresti fidarti più di te stessa: non puoi pensare di non esser capace di far bene qualcosa! – mi disse mentre mi asciugavo le mani con uno strofinaccio, dopo averle lavate con cura.  
\- Non so se so far bene qualcosa, a parte fischiare. – ammisi.  
\- Non ti sei mai messa alla prova. –  
\- Vero. – ammisi nuovamente, presi un pennello e iniziai a dipingere la facciata mentre lui ne dipingeva il retro. – Forse sono sempre stata troppo occupata a fare altro per mettermi alla prova. –  
\- A fare cosa? – incalzò lui senza guardarmi.  
\- A pensare quanto sono sfortunata. – non so se il mio tono risultò autoironico, o se piuttosto _lui_ lo trovò autoironico, ma mi scoppiò a ridere in faccia, e poco dopo lo feci anch’io.  
\- Dopo la morte di papà – proseguii, – ho passato tutto il tempo accanto ai nonni: la loro salute peggiorò drasticamente dopo l’incidente, era il loro unico figlio. Ammetto che tutta quell’aria pesante di morte, malattia, lutto e continuo ricordare ossessivamente mio padre non mi abbia fatto bene. –  
\- Ti parlavano spesso di lui? –  
\- Non credo lo facessero apposta, - alzai le spalle. – ma non facevano altro che sottolineare quanto io gli somigliassi nelle cose che facevo, per poi subito dopo raccontare lunghi annedoti che finivano con scoppi di pianto. Loro avevano perso un figlio, mamma ha perso il compagno della sua vita, ma mi chiedo se si sono mai resi conti che io ho perso mio padre. –  
\- Quanto tempo fa sono morti i tuoi nonni? –  
\- Tre anni fa, avevo tredici anni. Non credo di aver mai vissuto il loro lutto, penso sia rimasto da qualche parte nell’insieme delle emozioni che non voglio identificare. – sospirai, continuando interrottamente a dipingere.  
\- Dovresti parlarne con tua madre. – commentò, sempre senza guardarmi.  
\- Lo so, anche lei però dovrebbe parlane con me. –  
\- Un giorno lo farete! – mi fissò negli occhi sorridendomi sicuro, e in quell’esatto momento qualcosa dentro di me si ruppe, o forse dovrei dire si _sciolse_.  
Continuammo a dipingere e a parlare fino a quando non calcolai fosse ora di pulirmi e incamminarmi verso casa, se non volevo essere scoperta.  
Lo salutai dicendogli sicura “ _Ci vediamo domani_ ”.  
Lungo la strada avvertii uno strana sensazione allo stomaco, un senso di vuoto: la cosa mi seccò, mi dispiaceva finire la giornata col mal di pancia. Tornata a casa passai dalla cucina per leggere il solito bigliettino che mamma mi lasciava sul tavolo prima di tornare al lavoro, dicendomi cosa c’era in frigo e come fosse meglio scaldarlo; l’odore di lasagne che c’era nella stanza mi fece brontolare lo stomaco: fu allora che mi resi conto di _avere fame_.  
Abbandonai lo zaino, il cappotto e la sciarpa su una sedia, e subito misi la mia porzione di lasagne a scaldare dentro al forno. Guardandomi nel riflesso dello sportello trasparente del forno, finalmente compresi nettamente cosa mi fosse sfuggito: erano anni che non mi preoccupavo del mio corpo e dei suoi bisogni, tanto da nutrirmi lo stretto necessario. Prima non avevo capito di _avere fame_. Come mi ero ridotta?  
Scoppiai a piangere singhiozzando: guardando il mio volto scavato dalla sofferenza e dalla mia incuria per la prima volta ebbi paura di essere di una codarda, di aver imboccato una strada senza ritorno piuttosto che una strada che mi avrebbe offerto più bivi.  
  
Per tutta la settimana andai da Max tutti i pomeriggi dopo la scuola.  
Mi piaceva parlare con lui e ascoltare le sue opinioni sul modo in cui mi rapportavo con gli altri: per quanto spesso mi pungesse sul vivo, mi parlava in modo così pacato da non solo portarmi a mettere la cosa in secondo piano, ma anche costringermi a mettere sotto un’altra luce i miei atteggiamenti e le perdite che avevo subito.  
L’inverno era il periodo peggiore per le mie mani, come ho già detto ho la pelle che si screpola facilmente, e l’uso dei guanti per dipingere aveva peggiorato il loro stato; stranamente spalmare per bene di crema idratante le mani era diventato per me un rito da fare tutte le sere – prima lo facevo solo quando ormai le screpolature sulle nocche mi sanguinavano – come concedere una piccola coccola a me stessa.  
Quella era la serata libera di mamma e, mentre mi prendevo cura delle mani seduta sul letto, mi venne in mente di chiederle cosa sapesse della famiglia di Max. Non mi andava più a genio continuare a raccontarle bugie, considerando che ormai lui faceva parte della mia quotidianità, e poi pensai che le avrebbe fatto indubbiamente piacere sapere che avessi finalmente un amico.  
Con finta disinvoltura scesi le scale in pigiama, preparando mentalmente l’introduzione alla questione “ _Mamma ho un amico di nome Max_ ”.  
\- Mamma, hai presente la villetta vicino alla casa della signora Rose? – le chiesi ancora sulle scale; mi guardò perplessa.  
\- Quale, quella della strage di due anni fa? –  
Deglutii, pensando di aver capito sicuramente male.  
\- No, mamma, la casa subito prima di quella della signora Rose, quella col recinto nero, le mura bianche e il tetto basso. –  
\- Tesoro, - mi sorrise. – prima della signora Rose c’è solamente _quella_ casa, quella della strage. –  
Restai in silenzio per un lungo attimo, forse diventai pallida di colpo perché mamma mi guardò preoccupata.  
\- Al momento non ricordo di questa strage, - le dissi atona. – puoi dirmi chi sono morti? –  
\- La donna che vi abitava e suo figlio. – rispose distrattamente ripiegando dei panni. – Non uscivano mai di casa, in città pensavamo un po’ tutti che i due fossero indubbiamente paranoici e fuori di testa, ma non pensavamo _così_ tanto! – rise isterica. – Il fattorino del supermercato che doveva consegnare loro la spesa si preoccupò quando nessuno andò ad aprirgli il cancello, così chiamò la polizia: li trovarono nella sala da pranzo, il ragazzo aveva una pistola in mano. Forse, esasperato dalle continue cure della madre, le aveva sparato per poi suicidarsi… poveraccio, non aveva una vita sociale, la madre lo teneva segregato, è logico che sia impazzito. –  
Strinsi la mano attorno al corrimano per sostenermi, mi girò vorticosamente la testa e per non so quanto non vidi più la stanza. Non vidi più niente.  
\- Non mi sorprende che tu non conosca questa brutta faccenda, - continuò mamma. - non ti interessi mai di niente, non esci mai di casa! Eppure all’epoca ci fu molto scalpore… Uhm, - rise. – dovresti uscire di più, non vorrei fare la fine di quella donna! –  
Non risposi: un conato di vomito mi scosse e corsi in bagno a vomitare la cena. Ero sconvolta.  
  
Restai sotto shock per due giorni, in cui non riuscii a mangiare senza vomitare; non andai né a scuola né a ripetizioni, né tantomeno misi un piede fuori casa.  
Max era il fantasma di un assassino.  
Certo, il suo gesto estremo era stato provocato dalla psicosi della madre, ma questo non lo giustificava, né tantomeno ridimensionava le mie paure.  
Avevo visto e parlato con un fantasma, una persona morta due anni prima, e la cosa strana era che non attraversava gli oggetti! A pensarci bene lui evitava qualsiasi contatto diretto con me: avevo notato fin da subito questo particolare, ma anch’io avevo le mie manie, quindi avevo lasciato correre.  
La sera del secondo giorno, con la testa sotto le coperte, le ginocchia strette al petto e un coltellaccio da macellaio sotto al cuscino – ero parecchio impaurita, cercate di capire, non pensai affatto che un coltello potesse _attraversare_ un fantasma – mi costrinsi a mettere insieme i pezzi, se non altro per realizzare cosa dovessi realmente temere o meno.  
I nonni erano morti a casa, ma io non avevo mai visto i loro fantasmi: forse perché non avevano questioni irrisolte? Ero forse una di quelle persone che parlano con i fantasmi per risolvere le loro annose questioni? Se la risposta fosse stata sì, per me tutti i fantasmi del mondo potevano anche andare al diavolo e tanti saluti.  
Max non mi aveva mai fatto del male, anzi, potevo dire che anche se fosse verissimo che fosse stato lui ad attirarmi in quella casa io ero sempre stata molto cosciente di ciò che facevo: non avevo mai avvertito dei torpori, non credevo mi avesse in qualche modo _incantata_ , ero sempre stata molto lucida.  
Non mi aveva mai costretto a fare niente, eravamo stati da soli per giorni, e dato che molto probabilmente i fantasmi diventano tali per le sopracitate questioni irrisolte, molto probabilmente Max si sentiva solo e mi aveva attirato esclusivamente per questo. Ma cosa avrebbe fatto se io l’avessi _abbandonato_? Tremai di paura.  
Inoltre mamma mi aveva descritto la casa in modo molto più disastrato di come la vedevo io, dicendomi anche che c’erano ancora attaccati tutti i sigilli della polizia, anche se il caso era stato subito archiviato come omicidio. Io non vedevo nulla di tutto ciò, molto probabilmente vedevo la casa com’era prima dell’assassinio.  
Max non era mai apparso fuori dalla casa, sicuramente aveva dei limiti, e ciò poteva giocare a mio favore.  
Non sapevo cosa potesse proteggermi da un fantasma, ma mi munii di un intero arsenale di amuleti che iniziava da un semplice cornetto rosso, passava per un ferro di cavallo e terminava con dell’aglio; ero consapevole che quest’ultimo servisse contro i vampiri, ma non si poteva mai sapere.  
Con le tasche dei jeans e del cappotto pieni di cianfrusaglie, il giorno dopo mi recai a casa di Max, decisa a sapere cosa volesse da me per non passare tutta la vita ad aver paura delle conseguenze. Per sicurezza, nel caso non fossi più tornata, lasciai sotto al mio cuscino una delle tante lettere che avevo scritto per mamma prima di provare a mettere a segno un maldestro tentato suicidio.  
Arrivata davanti al cancello fischiai tremando, e quando Max si affacciò dal garage, prima ancora che mi desse il via libera per arrampicarmi sull’albero, gli urlai:  
\- Lo so che sei morto due anni fa! –  
Inaspettatamente, la sua espressione fu d’immenso dolore.  
Mise le mani in tasca e, stringendosi nelle spalle, camminò mogio fino ad arrivare davanti a me. Lo guardai con gli occhi sbarrati: quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa? Se mi fossi messa ad urlare la signora Rose mi avrebbe sentita?  
\- Sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato questo momento, ma avrei preferito essere io stesso a dirtelo. Come l’hai saputo? –  
Deglutii, avevo la bocca secca, il mio sguardo saettò in lungo e in largo per scoprire possibili vie di fuga.  
\- Avrei voluto dire a mamma delle mie giornate passate con te, avrei voluto iniziare discorso chiedendole cosa pensasse lei di te e tua madre, ma ho scoperto che sei il fantasma di un assassino. – conclusi fredda, chiudendo a pugno nella tasca un amuleto dal dubbio potere.  
Max strinse una mano attorno ad una sbarra, e per un attimo il panico s’impossessò di me; con gli occhi pieni di disperazione, mi urlò la sua verità.  
\- Non l’ho uccisa io! È stata _lei_ a mettermi la pistola in mano, e non è mia madre è mia _nonna_! –  
Restai a bocca aperta, provando a mettere in fila tutte le informazioni ricevute, ma la loro somma restava comunque un grosso punto interrogativo da sciogliere il prima possibile, ne andava dell’ultima briciola di sanità mentale che mi era rimasta.  
\- Cosa… cosa vuoi dire? – balbettai.  
Max si guardò intorno.  
\- Non possiamo parlare qui, qualcuno potrebbe vederti e insospettirsi. Ormai l’avrai sicuramente capito: soltanto tu vedi questa casa com’era prima di _quella_ sera, solo tu puoi vedermi, ed io non posso uscire da qui o toccare oggetti o persone che non fossero in casa _quella_ sera. Ti va di entrare? –  
Guardai ostinatamente per terra, respirai a fondo pensando a cos’avessi da perdere: in fondo era già stato da incoscienti andare a parlare con lui, che altro male avrebbe potuto farmi ascoltarlo un altro po’?  
Andai ad arrampicarmi sull’albero.  
Come sempre lui mi fece strada fino al garage, e arrivati lì mi sedetti sopra al solito tavolo stringendo a me lo zaino come fosse un peluche. Per la prima volta mi guardai intorno provando ad immaginare come fosse in realtà quel posto: pieno di polvere e ragnatele. Che io _non vedevo_.  
\- Sono felice della fiducia che mi concedi. – provò a cominciare a parlare, ma io non risposi. – La mia non è una bella storia.  
Come ti ho già detto, quella che ho sempre chiamato “ _mia madre_ ” in realtà è mia nonna: io sono il figlio di suo figlio, e mia madre era la figlia della signora Rose. –  
In quell’attimo capii immediatamente perché il suo volto mi fosse sembrato così familiare la prima volta che l’avevo visto: la casa della signora Rose era tappezzata di foto di suo nipote da piccolo; avevo subito intuito che fosse successo qualcosa di spiacevole ai due, quindi avevo sempre evitato di farle domande.  
\- Com’è possibile che tu sia il nipote della signora Rose? – esclami confusa. – Quel bambino sarà morto da anni! –  
\- La signora Rose ti ha mai parlato di me e mia madre, la mia _vera_ madre? – domandò tristemente incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
\- No… -  
\- Allora lascia che ti racconti la storia della mia famiglia. –  
Calò il silenzio, lui tirò su col naso e poi iniziò a raccontarmi la sua storia.  
\- Mio nonna paterna è sempre stata molto ossessiva e paranoica, una pazza, e venne il giorno in cui mio nonno, stanco delle sue manie, uscì di casa sbattendo la porta per non tornare mai più. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di mio padre, andò via svanendo nel nulla.  
L’abbandono fece duplicare le manie ossessive della nonna, che si concentrarono tutte su mio padre: cominciò a imporgli coprifuochi assurdi, divieti inconcepibili, e a tenerlo il più possibile chiuso in casa. Sfortunatamente per lei quando mio padre compì diciannove anni s’innamorò di mia madre, la figlia della vicina di casa, proprio a due passi dalla casa in cui lo teneva semisegregato! – sorrise amaro. -  
Non molto tempo dopo mamma restò incinta.  
Papà disse alla nonna di volersi sposare, ma lei non tollerò l’idea di separarsi dal figlio: per lei era come se mamma glielo stesse portando via e che _anche_ lui volesse abbandonarla, proprio come il padre. Scoppiò una lite furibonda, papà uscì di casa con l’intenzione di non tornare mai più, ma ebbe un incidente in moto.  
Non tornò più né da mia nonna, né da mia madre.  
Sette mesi dopo nacqui io.  
Mamma e nonna Rose sapevano della pazzia di mia nonna paterna, così nonostante le sue pressanti richieste le vietarono sempre di vedermi. Lei le portò davanti al tribunale chiedendo l’affidamento esclusivo, ma non l’ottenne.  
Le maestre dell’asilo erano a conoscenza della faccenda, non lasciavano mai avvicinare mia nonna a me; ma quando una sconosciuta pagata da lei venne a prendermi a scuola, mostrando di conoscere molto bene mamma e nonna Rose, mi affidarono a lei tranquillamente. Le mie proteste furono scambiate per capricci e mi ritrovai rapito.  
La polizia mi cercò in lungo e in largo, mise a soqquadro questa casa senza trovarmi, e la nonna ne uscì pulita. Io in realtà ero stato momentaneamente nascosto fuori città dalla persona che aveva pagato.  
Successivamente, per far smettere mia madre di continuare a cercarmi, decise di farla uscire di scena nel modo più naturale possibile.  
Immediatamente dopo una nevicata _qualcuno_ manomise i freni dell’auto di mamma: la sua sbandata improvvisa provocò il mostruoso tamponamento a catena in cui morì anche tuo padre. –  
Mi guardò dritto negli occhi e io seppi finalmente perché potevo vederlo: eravamo vittime della stessa persona, anche se in modo diverso. Mi si gelò il sangue, dov’era ora quella miserabile donna?  
\- Eri molto piccolo, come hai fatto a sapere tutta l’esatta versione dei fatti? – gli domandai stringendo ancora di più a me lo zaino.  
Si lasciò cadere a terra e strinse le ginocchia al petto.  
\- Nei miei ultimi anni di vita scovai i diari di papà e della nonna. Li lessi di nascosto e finalmente capii perché ero stato strappato dalle braccia di mia madre. –  
\- Ma nessuno qui in città si è mai reso conto di chi eri veramente? –  
\- Ti ricordi cosa mi dicesti al nostro primo incontro? – sorrise amaro.  
\- Che non ti avevo mai visto prima, – dissi con un filo di voce. – e tu mi dicesti che non uscivi mai di casa, che prendevi lezioni private e che non parlavi con molte persone… -  
\- Dopo circa cinque mesi mi portò qui a casa sua, - proseguì. - e dopo un po’ inscenò una gravidanza. Lei era universalmente conosciuta come una pazza, nessuno si preoccupò di sapere chi fosse il padre, né tantomeno chi raramente mi vedeva si domandava quanti anni avessi sul serio: l’importante era non dare troppo confidenza ad una simile psicopatica e squagliarsela al più presto. – rise ironico e inspirò a fondo.  
\- A quattordici anni, - parlò ancora. – scoperti e letti i diari, cominciai ad uscire di casa di notte di nascosto: spiai più volte nonna Rose e frequentai qualche sala giochi sotto una falsa identità, del resto io ero per tutti sicuramente morto.  
Scoprii la vita, capisci? Ed era tutto bellissimo.  
Dissi alla nonna di voler proseguire gli studi, di voler andare al college: sbagliai clamorosamente!  
Avrei dovuto avere il coraggio di andare alla polizia a denunciarla, ma ero solo, fragile, e pensavo di poter risolvere tutto pacificamente.  
Quella dannata sera mise dei sonniferi nella mia minestra e quando fui semisveglio, ma ancora intorpidito, mi mise in mano una pistola per poi puntarsela contro: sparò a se stessa con la mia stessa mano, in un punto abbastanza lontano dal cuore per poterle permettere subito dopo di rivolgere la pistola contro di me, inscenando così un suicidio.  
Così morii, non l’avrei mai abbandonata né le avrei mai più detto di volerla abbandonare, in più avevo ricevuto la mia punizione per aver solo pensato di farlo: tutti avrebbero pensato fossi stato io ad ucciderla. –  
Ero pietrificata, sentivo freddo e tremavo: la verità era ancora più sconvolgente dell’idea che Max fosse un assassino.  
\- Cosa c’entro io in tutto questo? – domandai con gli occhi lucidi. – Perché posso vederti? –  
\- La pazzia di mia nonna non l’ha abbandonata neanche dopo la morte, si è tramutata in una maledizione che mi lega a questo posto non permettendomi di separarmi dalla terra: solo tu puoi sciogliere questa dannazione, perché sei anche tu una sua vittima, anche se indiretta. –  
Ormai le lacrime mi solcavano il viso.  
\- Come fai ad esserne certo? Come fai a dire che sono in grado di fare una cosa simile? –  
\- Quando la mia anima prova a varcare i confini fra la terra e l’aldilà un vento terribile la respinge, e delle voci rimbombano dal nulla spiegandomi perché non posso farlo: lo spirito di mia nonna mi lega disperatamente a sé. Mi hanno fatto il tuo nome e raccontato la tua storia, dicendomi che solo tu potevi porre fine ai miei legami con la terra. –  
Non gli chiesi come avrei potuto fare una cosa simile, nella mia mente in quel momento si rincorrevano velocemente troppi pensieri: può la follia di una persona distruggere indirettamente la vita di altri individui che non c’entrano nulla? Come può accadere una cosa simile?  
La vita non era stata ironica o assurda, con me era stata solamente sarcastica.  
Piangevo silenziosamente con un’espressione distaccata sul viso, Max mi chiamò più volte per nome provando a scrollarmi, ma non ci riuscì. Camminò a carponi fino a me, provò ad accarezzarmi un braccio, ma la sua mano mi attraversò.  
Lessi nei suoi occhi l’impotenza e fui consapevole di essere impotente anch’io: allontanai il braccio da una sua possibile presa, nascosi il viso fra le mani e piansi singhiozzando disperatamente.  
Per la prima volta affrontai di petto il dolore della perdita.  
Mi tornarono alla mente tutte le immagini di mio padre felice, che mi sorrideva e mi chiamava per nome, o quando mi rincorreva per il giardino per prendermi in braccio e “ _farmi volare_ ”. Ricordai anche lui e mia mamma insieme, felici in cucina, quando lei preparava la cena e lui appena tornato da lavoro l’abbracciava da dietro e le baciava la guancia. Rividi _quella_ sera, la polizia, le telefonate, le urla e i singhiozzi di mia madre, gente che mi abbracciava e provava a distrarmi con dei giocattoli, ma nella maggior parte dei casi per me quei giocattoli non erano adatti: erano per bambini più piccoli di me, io ero già _troppo grande_.  
Rividi mia nonna paterna svenire alla notizia, i suoi malori, quando corremmo all’ospedale, rividi il funerale di papà e quello dei nonni. Da quanto tempo non andavo al cimitero?  
Il dolore in quel momento era intenso, la testa mi scoppiava, ma non riuscivo a smettere di piangere: dovevo andare fino in fondo, raggiungere il più oscuro degli abissi, _dovevo_.  
Rivissi i giorni passati ad assistere i nonni insieme ai medici, quando le infermiere per distrarmi provavano a chiedermi come andasse a scuola, ma soprattutto vidi _lui_ , quel mattone nero comparso all’improvviso, un cancro nella mia personalità, qualcosa che aveva preso possesso di me, ma non ero io! Io ero qualcosa che dovevo assolutamente scoprire, perché gli anni della crescita li avevo passati tutti nell’ombra; non ero più una bambina, ero una ragazza in procinto di diventare donna, e non conoscevo per nulla le mie attitudini, non sapevo nemmeno cosa mi piacesse. Chi ero adesso?  
E mamma, non avevo mai permesso a mamma di starmi davvero vicino, eravamo pari.  
Una donna pazza aveva provocato tutto questo con una sola dannatissima scelta.  
Ero in un mare nero, le mie dita toccarono il fondo, quella sabbia sporca, e poi con tutte le mie forze provai a nuotare verso la superficie, rivedendo man mano velocemente tutte le scene appena rivissute provando a dar loro un nuovo significato, e quando riemersi fu sotto un cielo stellato di possibilità e una candida luna piena di speranze.  
Nuotando verso la riva mi scoprii confusa ma più serena, con finalmente qualcosa fra le mani, e quando riaprii gli occhi, con le guance ancora bagnate di lacrime, trovai Max seduto al mio fianco che mi osservava addolorato e paziente.  
\- Dimmi come posso aiutarti. – gli dissi semplicemente.  
\- Vorrei tanto poterti abbracciare, - rispose invece. – penso di non aver mai abbracciato nessuno, sai? E mi sono sempre trovato male dentro gli abbracci di mia nonna. E ora tu sei qui, vorrei per lo meno trasmetterti qualcosa col mio corpo, essere partecipe del tuo dolore e farti capire che, per quanto io non possa sapere esattamente cosa senti, perché non era mio padre e non è la mia vita ad essere stata rovinata, io posso comprendere. Vorrei starti davvero vicino. –  
Le sue parole mi fecero piangere ancora una volta, ma silenziosamente. Istintivamente allungai un mano verso la sua e lui fece lo stesso: la mia attraversò la sua, e mai dispiacere fu più piccolo e sottile, come la lama di uno stiletto.  
Mi morsi un labbro.  
\- Dimmi come posso aiutarti. – dissi nuovamente; lui inspirò a fondo e poi mi rispose.  
\- Lo spirito di mia nonna mi lega a questa casa, ma io vivo praticamente qui in garage; lei ogni tanto mi richiama a casa, ma io non entro mai: non mi va di vederla da quella sera. –  
\- Non posso darti torto. – commentai con aria assente.  
\- Lei non è un fantasma come me, forse perché è uno spirito tormentato, ma è… come dire? Fatta di aria, ecco! È come se fosse fatta di un tanti venti che si scontrano al suo interno, ma ha la sua forma corporea, la sua faccia. –  
\- E cosa fa tutto il giorno? – domandai a quel punto, incuriosita.  
\- Cucina, o almeno lei crede di farlo. In realtà le sue pentole sono sempre vuote, ma lei non lo vede. –  
\- È pericolosa? –  
\- Potrà scagliarti contro qualche oggetto e provocare un forte vento, ma quello posso farlo anch’io. – sorrise soddisfatto. – Ti farò da scudo. –  
\- In pratica come farò a scacciarla? – ero parecchio dubbiosa.  
\- Dovrai semplicemente ordinarle di andar via. -  
\- Non sono mai riuscita nemmeno a farmi ascoltare da un cane, - dissi perplessa. – come pensi che potrà mai ascoltarmi uno spirito indemoniato? – lui rise.  
\- Lei _dovrà_ ascoltarti, nelle tue vene scorre il sangue di una sua vittima innocente, tu sei la prova vivente di quanta morte lei abbia portato su questo mondo: la tua sola presenza è per lei una minaccia. –  
\- Ma quando la scaccerò via finalmente sarete separati, e tu sarai libero, no? –  
\- Sì. – sorrise felice.  
\- Ecco perché ti piacciono gli uccelli: possono volare liberi e in alto anche fino a dove tu non puoi arrivare. –  
\- Mi piacevano anche da vivo, - guardò le casette costruite. – e il motivo è pressoché simile! Le casette che hai visto appese dietro al garage sono vere, chissà come saranno ridotte adesso, io non posso vederle… -  
\- Queste che ci sono qui sono vere? – gli indicai le casette appese alle pareti.  
\- Alcune. – annuì.  
\- E quelle che abbiamo fatto insieme erano solo un’illusione, vero? –  
\- Sì, di questo sono molto dispiaciuto. – e lessi nei suoi occhi che lo era davvero. Dispiaceva tanto anche a me.  
Restava solo un’ultima domanda.  
\- Max, come mai hai finto per così tanto tempo? A parte per non farmi spaventare, ovviamente. – strinse le ginocchia al petto e mi guardò negli occhi.  
\- Perché tu farai per me qualcosa di grande ed importante, e io volevo in cambio esserti davvero d’aiuto. Dimmi se ci sono riuscito… - ancora una volta mi guardò con quello sguardo pieno di speranza che ormai adoravo.  
\- Penso di sì. – e sorrisi, finalmente. – Ed eri sicuro che io avrei accettato di essere per te un’esorcista? – risi.  
\- Non credo proprio che avresti anche solo pensato di rifiutare. – mi guardò sicuro negli occhi. Era vero, non avrei mai rifiutato.  
  
Con passo felpato entrammo in casa e attraversammo il soggiorno. Mi chiesi se sul pavimento ci fossero ancora i tracciati dei loro corpi morti, e mi resi conto che per Max in fondo era una fortuna vedere tutto immutato, e in quel momento lo era anche per me.  
La casa era arredata in modo quasi simile a quella della signora Rose, pensai che in qualche modo le due donne avessero tenuto tutto uguale ai tempi dei loro figli in modo inconsapevole, senza riuscire neanche loro ad andare avanti.  
Giunti davanti alle scale che portavano al piano superiore, Max m’indicò una porta, quella della cucina.  
Il fantasma di sua nonna era lì, lo percepii nettamente, come se avessi passato l’intera vita ad aspettare quel momento senza saperlo: era il mio compito.  
Max mi guardò negli occhi come per chiedermi se fossi pronta, io annuii stringendomi forte le braccia al petto; lui mise una mano sulla maniglia ed entrò per primo.  
\- Oh, caro! – disse la voce femminile che fin dalla prima volta avevo odiato. – Sei venuto per la cena? Accomodati, è quasi pronto! –  
Vidi Max serrare la mascella e fissarla con rabbia, sentimento che non avevo mai visto nei suoi occhi sempre così pieni di affetto e comprensione.  
\- Non sono qui per la cena, - disse freddamente. – è ora che tu vada all’Inferno. –  
Mi sembrò tutto tremendamente irreale: una brezza fredda ma non glaciale mi avvolse, l’essenza di Max pronta a proteggermi, e quando entrai nella piccola cucina per un attimo restai paralizzata dalla paura.  
La nonna di Max era completamente semi trasparente: il suo corpo era come fluido, e al suo interno scorrevano dei flussi di vento come fossero dei piccoli vortici; nonostante ciò, la sua forma e il suo volto erano umani: una donna tarchiata, con i capelli stretti in uno chignon e il cosiddetto sguardo da folle, nonostante la voce mielosa.  
Non appena mi vide capì chi fossi, le caddero le pentole dalle mani e indietreggiò schiacciandosi di spalle contro la credenza.  
\- No, non puoi portarmi via mio figlio! Non puoi volere che io rimanga sola! – gridò disperata.  
Il suo urlo mi fece rinsavire, sciolsi le braccia e gridai anch’io.  
\- Non è tuo figlio! Tu hai ucciso sua madre e mio padre! –  
\- Ma sarei rimasta sola! – singhiozzò. – Tu non capisci! –  
\- _Io_ , sono rimasta senza un padre! _Lui_ – indicai furiosa Max. - è rimasto senza sua madre! Come hai potuto? –  
\- No, tu non capisci! – urlò ancora. – Tu non capisci il dolore della solitudine! –  
\- Lo capisco eccome, invece! Mi hai aiutata tu a comprenderlo al meglio, e per ringraziarti ti spedirò dritta all’Inferno! –  
Improvvisamente mi resi conto che più mi agitavo più alle mie spalle si alzava un forte vento che si scagliava contro quella donna: la forza di quella misteriosa arma a mia disposizione aumentava con la mia decisione e forza di volontà.  
\- Lascia libero Max! – gridai stringendo i pugni. – Libera questo mondo dalla tua disgustosa presenza! Quante vite hai ancora intenzione di dannare? Sai quante persone morirono insieme a mio padre e sua madre? E sai quante altre dopo morirono dentro? –  
\- Non m’importa! – con la telecinesi mi scagliò contro un coltello, ma Max con un rapido gesto della mano lo dirottò. – Io non posso restare sola! Le persone _devono_ capirmi, devono capire che io posso proteggerle, che anch’io ho amore da dare! –  
Nella stanza si creò un vortice tale da trascinare in tondo tutti gli oggetti presenti: io diventai una mira facile per ogni oggetto tagliente e contundente, e mi accucciai in un angolo. Max aprì di scattò il palmo della mano verso il tavolo, fissandolo, e immediatamente quello mi coprì.  
Feci capolino facendo attenzione: nel frastuono di oggetti che si rompevano, proprio al centro del vortice, Max e sua nonna fluttuavano guardandosi rabbiosi, a dividerli solo il lampadario, che il ragazzo con la telecinesi mandò subito in frantumi contro una parete.  
\- Continua a provare a scacciarla! – mi urlò. – Puoi farcela! –  
\- No! – sbraitò la vecchia. – Nessuno è mai riuscito a dividerci, e neanche lei ci riuscirà! –  
Raccolsi tutto il mio coraggio e tutta la mia determinazione, sentii crescere in me la forza che mi avrebbe aiutato a sciogliere la maledizione, mi alzai consapevole che avrei finalmente nella mia vita detto le parole giuste al momento giusto. Urlai con tutto il fiato che avevo in corpo.  
\- Tu non puoi più stare su questa terra! Hai portato _La Morte_ e c’è un solo posto dove adesso puoi stare! _Vita alla vita, morte alla morte!_ –  
Max si scansò finendo scaraventato contro un muro alla sua destra, e la mia forza arrivò con potenza incredibile contro la donna inchiodandola contro l’angolo opposto al mio. Le sue urla di protesta non servirono a niente: sul tetto, proprio sopra di lei, si aprì un buco da cui uscì un fumo denso e nero, e al suo interno vorticavano delle fiamme rosse che sembravano animate.  
L’Inferno la reclamò a sé, per l’eternità.  
Quando il buco si richiuse crollai a terra sulle ginocchia, e mi coprii il viso con le mani scoppiando a piangere per scrollarmi di dosso tutta la tensione e la paura accumulata: non capita tutti i giorni di improvvisarsi esorcisti, sbraitare contro un fantasma e vedere una prova tangibile e inquietante dell’Inferno, vedere e fare tutto in un solo giorno poi è molto più che stressante, è _devastante_.  
\- Kate! – sentii Max chiamarmi allarmato. – Kate, stai bene? – scaraventò il tavolo lontano da me per aprirsi un passaggio, e dopo essersi inginocchiato davanti a me istintivamente mi afferrò per i polsi per scoprirmi il viso.  
Non mi attraversò, e sorpresi ci ritrovammo a fissare entrambi le sue mani forti che stringevano i miei polsi sottili.  
Fu come se dell’aria fredda risalisse dal mio stomaco per poi bloccarsi in gola: non riuscii a dire nulla, ero sorpresa e stentavo perfino a capire quanto e perché fossi felice di questo.  
Lui con gli occhi lucidi mi strinse forte al suo petto, e le mie braccia lo circondarono tremanti. Era freddo, era un corpo morto nonostante tutto, ma era l’abbraccio più accogliente che avessi ricevuto negli ultimi anni.  
Restammo stretti a lungo, dondolandoci insieme senza porci alcuna domanda sul perché lui non fosse più incorporeo: sapevamo entrambi che tanto sarebbe durato poco. C’era un posto ad attenderlo, lo sentivo in modo vivido, sentivo che lo reclamava come l’Inferno aveva reclamato sua nonna, e quello forse era l’unico dono che ci avrebbe concesso.  
Sciolto l’abbraccio mi strinse il viso fra le mani, per poi accarezzarmi con cura e lentamente i lineamenti e i capelli; anche se il suo volto era bagnato di lacrime i suoi occhi brillavano di felicità.  
Gli strinsi le mani.  
\- Vorrei tanto che tu non andassi! – dissi piangendo.  
\- Non posso. – scosse la testa sorridendomi dolcemente. – Ricordati sempre che le cose belle sono solo quelle che finiscono! – mi asciugò una lacrima con un pollice.  
\- Come può essere bello che tu adesso vada via? –  
\- Kate, tu mi hai liberato, poco importa dove andrò, tu mi hai fatto un dono immenso! Non fare come mia nonna, lasciami andare. –  
\- Non sto facendo come tua nonna! – protestai. – Ma… ma fa male! –  
\- _Crescere_ fa male, _perdere_ fa male, ma sono cose che stanno al centro di qualcosa ancora più grande e con una fine: la vita, che fra tutte le cose che hanno una fine è la più bella. –  
\- Max io… -  
\- Kate, ascoltami. Purtroppo io ho raggiunto la mia fine, ma tu no. Vorresti proseguire per me? Vuoi? – mi chiese sorridendomi.  
\- Max… - singhiozzai.  
\- Io adesso andrò via, non ho nemmeno avuto l’opportunità di dirti e dimostrarti quanto ti sono affezionato e grato. Potresti volerti bene anche per me? Lo farai? –  
Lottai duramente contro me stessa, ma alla fine annuii.  
\- Sì. – dissi flebile.  
\- Grazie, ne sono contento. Ti voglio bene. –  
Prese il mio viso fra le mani e mi stampò un dolcissimo e tenero bacio sulle labbra, un bacio casto, ma indubbiamente quello che in tutta la mia vita mi abbia riscaldato il cuore di più.  
Ci guardammo per l’ultima volta silenziosamente negli occhi, e poi, con ancora le mani intrecciate alle mie, svanì in un turbine di luce bianca che mi accecò.  
Quando riaprii gli occhi la stanza era in ordine, c’era solo qualche tegame e piatto fuori posto, niente era rotto e tutto era coperto di polvere e ragnatele.  
Mi feci forza, mi rialzai e diedi una spolverata al cappotto nero impolverato, feci un respiro profondo e mi decisi ad uscire dalla casa.  
Avrei potuto salire al piano di sopra e visitare quella che era stata la camera di Max, ma non lo feci, perché lui non c’era più e non trovavo rispettoso farlo senza il suo permesso, e perché comunque avevo già abbastanza ricordi di lui: procurarmene altri avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.  
La polvere regnava ovunque, qua e là c’era ancora della segnaletica lasciata dalla polizia, ed infine, prima di arrivare all’ingresso, dalla porta socchiusa della sala da pranzo vidi il tavolo ancora apparecchiato e due sagome tracciate sul pavimento.  
Non entrai, Max sarebbe stato per sempre il ragazzo solare che mi aveva baciata poco prima.  
Uscita dalla casa decisi di andare nel nostro posto, in garage, pensai fosse un buon modo per dirgli definitivamente addio.  
Faticai un po’ ad entrare, i cardini si erano arrugginiti e dovetti dare un paio di calci secchi prima che finalmente la porta cedesse.  
Sapevo che sarebbe stata dura, ma ero del tutto intenzionata ad affrontare la sua perdita fino in fondo, lo dovevo a me stessa, non dovevo accantonare le mie emozioni insieme a tutte le altre che non volevo definire; tuttavia, fu più dura di quanto credessi.  
Vedere i suoi attrezzi impolverati, quegli oggetti che lui maneggiava con così tanta cura e amore, fu un colpo al cuore. Piangendo sfiorai con un dito i manici dei suoi seghetti, fino a quando non m’imbattei in una casetta non completata: forse non aveva fatto in tempo a finirla.  
Mi balenò in mente un’idea e la strinsi a me incurante della polvere che mi avrebbe imbiancato il cappotto.  
Uscita dal garage il trillo degli scriccioli mi ricordò dell’angolo di paradiso che c’era lì dietro, e curiosa andai a vedere in che condizioni fosse ora.  
L’emozione fu più forte della prima volta.  
In quei due anni le rampicanti erano cresciute in modo selvaggio, intrecciandosi a tutti gli oggetti che avevano incontrato lungo il proprio cammino, e costruendo così quasi una tettoia naturale dal garage ai due alberi vicini, fino alla parete dirimpetto del recinto. Gli uccellini erano raddoppiati e, festosi, saltellavano facendo traboccare il mio cuore di tenerezza.  
Nonostante Max non ci fosse più, la vita lì era continuata, proprio ad opera sua: era stato lui a costruire quelle casette.  
Allentai il nodo della sciarpa e, non preoccupandomi della neve quasi sciolta, caddi a terra provando a piangere finalmente tutte le lacrime che sentivo di dover versare, per sfogarmi, per rassegnarmi, per trovare una fine e per non piangere più.  
Con non poche difficoltà mi arrampicai sull’albero con la casetta e tornai a casa.  
Mi cambiai velocemente per non far sospettare nulla a mia madre, ero sporchissima di polvere e fango, e poi paziente aspettai la sera e il suo ritorno.  
Glielo dissi in modo più tranquillo possibile e fissandola negli occhi, per farle capire che non era l’ammissione di una fallimento, né la stavo accusando di aver fallito, e soprattutto ero consapevole di ciò che mi aspettava.  
\- Mamma, ho bisogno di aiuto, voglio andare da uno psicologo. –  
I suoi occhi diventarono immediatamente lucidi, e con la voce tremante mi disse “ _Va bene, cara._ ”  
  
Non fu facile, per niente, ma finalmente capii che dovevo ricominciare da me, e non da qualcosa che mancava e sarebbe sempre mancato.  
Col tempo i mattoni della mia personalità tornarono al proprio colore originario, restai sorpresa nello scoprirne alcuni dai colori strani, e basita nel constatare che non ricordavo nemmeno che alcuni fossero di un determinato colore. Il mattone nero, invece, è rimasto lì, perché anche lui fa parte della mia vita, ormai c’è, devo solo stare attenta che non provi di nuovo a contaminare gli altri.  
Eh, è una lotta dura quella contro il mattone nero, molto probabilmente sarà il sottofondo di tutta la mia vita, ma ormai so come affrontarlo.  
  
Decisi di finire io la casetta che Max non aveva terminato di costruire. Come aveva detto lui io dovevo proseguire anche per lui, mi sembrò naturale finirla al posto suo.  
  
Venne finalmente la primavera, fuori e dentro di me.  
La casetta mia e di Max, che appesi fuori dalla mia finestra, accolse dei piccoli, buffi e trillanti abitanti.  
La neve si sciolse e i primi raggi del sole primaverile riscaldarono i miei primi tentativi di quella che è diventata la mia grande passione: intagliare il legno.  
Ricordate l’albero immaginario a cui appendevo le cose che mi piacevano di più? Adesso è fiorito, e ho tolto dai rami gli oggetti per far spazio ai frutti.  
Sotto la sua ombra non mi riparo più così spesso, ma alle sue radici ho lasciato questo quaderno aperto.  
Immaginate che i petali dei fiori dell’albero cadano leggeri sulle pagine del quaderno, e che un frizzante venticello primaverile faccia voltare velocemente le pagine fino a raggiungere la parola che rende bella ogni cosa. **Fine.**


End file.
